James, Lord Of Night And Day
by ThanatosUpbringing
Summary: James, weakling and failure. What if he had a great destiny that he had not known? James from team rocket is main character here... Not your usual pokemon story, huh?


You know, there is this one episode of Pokemon so long ago, but for some reason, I still remember it. James got this astrology thingy, and he was said to be a phoenix and yada yada yada. But notice how powerful his pokemon seems to become... So, I decided to use that episode as an idea, out of the blue moon. But the pokemons and stuff, I will use the newest and everything. Anyway, I am not familiar with pokemon fics yet, so this is more of an experiment.  
  
I  
  
There was once a person called James, and he had one problem in becoming a pokemon trainer, and what problem might that be?  
  
He lacked confidence, and so, his pokemon refused to acknowledge him as a trainer.  
  
In many ways, this was James, a coward, sissy, lazy, and almost every evil adjective you could find to describe his incapabalities. He, a team rocket member, foreseen by others to be a great failure, but no one knew his true destiny, and he will soon rise like a phoenix from the ashes, and become one of the most powerful members of Team Rocket.  
  
This is a tale of James, revitalized and reborned. A Team Rocket member that even Giovanni will soon learn to fear.  
  
II  
  
It began simple, when James got separated from the gang, of both Jessie and Meowth, and so he was lost in the woods of Hoenn, hungry and tired. Yet, out of desperation, he marched on in the woods, trying to claw his way out the conundrum he is in.  
  
Yet the mist around him refuses to fade, and so, even nature is against him. But nontheless, he went on.  
  
"I'm hungry..."  
  
Six hours passed, and he is still caught in the mists. And the night slowly sets in, and with the night came coldness beyond thought.  
  
Shivering, James allowed his instincts to find him shelter, and so he found a cave.  
  
Yet in this cave, he will soon see his new destiny, and from here, he will be forever changed.  
  
III  
  
James went inside, unaware of where his body had brought him.  
  
Then, he saw an old man, sat in meditation.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, James."  
  
James shivered, "Of no. A monster!!!!"  
  
"You will not leave until I am done!" The entrance to the cave closed, and it was as dark as coal.  
  
Then, out of the darkness, a fire emerged, a floating light.  
  
Soon, these will'o wisps soon surrounded James in a never ending hymn.  
  
"Welcome." The wisps said.  
  
"What.... What do you want?" James asked, as afraid as ever.  
  
"You have a great future... Should you learn to use your talents." The wisps said in a never ending song.  
  
"Huh?" Confused and Scared, James had no idea what to do.  
  
Then, the old man walked close to James, and tapped his wooden stick on the floor."You are a phoenix... One born to rise and become a great trainer."  
  
"What??? Does that mean that old stupid prediction was true? But I thought it was a fake?"  
  
"That book was merely a test... You are indeed one who can become a great trainer. You can."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean it. You will become a great trainer. You are a phoenix, the one of a select few, one gifted with a great power to wield pokemon to their greatest."  
  
"...Ok."  
  
"I MEAN IT! You will not joke with me, James. I have given you your destiny. Now, fulfill it as the phoenix that you are! Or you will be deemed a failure!!!"  
  
James gulped, "... Yeah.. I will."  
  
"You don't seem interested?"  
  
"Yeah.. I will."  
  
"If you manage to gain the my respect, you will gain food. So say it out loud!"  
  
"YES! I WILL BECOME A GREAT TRAINER!" He screamed, perhaps motivated by the prospect of food.  
  
"Very good. You will find food and a map next to you when you wake up. Remember, James. You are a phoenix. Always will be."  
  
IV  
  
"Ouch! What was that dream?"  
  
Looking around him, James indeed found a packet of food, and a map.  
  
He laughed as loud as he could when he realized what he saw.  
  
"I... I will be a great trainer. Nothing will stand in my way. Trust me, old man. I will."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
First story based on James? HAHAHAHA 


End file.
